


And the dawn will rise

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [42]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Clint wakes up, and all is right in the world.Or is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 45: A story about a near death experience  
> Continued on from the previous instalment

 

“You almost died.”

Clint blinked at Doctor Cho, who was standing at the end of his bed. Clint did not quite believe what he was hearing. “What?”

“You almost died Clint,” Helen put the clipboard back, and stepped to the side of Clint’s bed. “We don’t know what happened to you. Medically speaking, it made no sense.”

“But I’m fine now?”

Helen smiled at him. “As fine as you ever are, Mr Barton. I advise staying in this bed overnight, and I trust that your shadow will look after you when you inevitably choose to ignore my advice.”

Clint smiled as best as he could. “You know me so well Helen.”

“Hmm,” Helen hummed, stepping back and leaving the room. Before she left, she nodded at Bucky, who had been standing in the corner of the room.

“You’re not leaving the bed,” Bucky said, stepping forward to sit on the bed next to Clint. He crossed his arms, and looked down at Clint with a serious expression.

“Really?” Clint asked, raising an eyebrow. He was certain that the disbelief was visible on his face.

Bucky nodded, expression softening slightly and his arms dropping to his sides. “Almost lost you.”

Clint lifted his hand, reaching out to hold Bucky’s cheek. “I’m not going anywhere. Promise.”

Bucky turned to press a kiss to Clint’s hand, taking it in his own. “You can’t promise that Clint.”

“Yeah I can,” Clint decided, smiling at Bucky. “I promise.”

Bucky shook his head fondly at Clint. “How bout we start smaller?”

“Hmm?”

“I promise to paint the wall outside purple.”

Clint laughed, shaking his head. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

 

~

 

Clint would like it on record that he spent the  _ entire night  _ in medical. He had even been given permission to not spend the night, but he stayed anyway.

(Clint would not like it on record that he fell asleep for sixteen hours straight, which was the reason he stayed in medical. Hey, you have to work with what you’ve got.)

Besides the sleeping for sixteen hours thing, Clint did not feel any different to normal. The whole ‘everyone treating him like he had died’  _ was  _ different, but Clint couldn’t remember it. 

Couldn’t remember much about the previous day, to be honest. He remembered the car trip ( _ I  _ told  _ Bucky that car trips sucked),  _ he remembered the town ( _ towns called  _ Ominous Clouds  _ can never be trusted _ ), he remembered going to sleep in the hotel. And then… waking up here.

_ Correction: waking up  _ alone  _ here.  _ Because Bucky had been there when Clint went to sleep. Clint got out of bed, testing to make sure that nothing was broken before taking any step. He opened the door, and since it wasn’t locked, exited the room.

( _ Hey, if I  _ wasn’t  _ supposed to leave, the door would have been locked.) _

Clint burst out laughing when he looked outside his room. The entire hallway was painted purple. And not just any purple.  _ Hawkeye Purple. _

(Yeah, paint companies had created Avengers Edition Paint, matching the Avenger’s uniform. No one was surprised when this happened, and it was easier for it to be allowed, rather than try and shut down  _ every  _ local paint manufacturer.)

“Glad to see you approve.”

Clint wiped at his eyes, smiling at Bucky. Clint pointed at Bucky’s cheek. “You have something on your cheek.” Bucky reached up as Clint took a step forward. “Here, let me.” Clint kissed Bucky’s cheek, pulling back and patting the spot. “There, all better.”.

“So either there was nothing on my cheek,” Bucky spoke as he reached out and pulled Clint into a hug, “or you just kissed paint.”

“What, it could not have been both?”

“Probably not.”

“Why’d you paint?”

“I made a promise, didn’t I?” Bucky let go of Clint with one arm, keeping the other around Clint’s waist as they made their way to the elevator.

“I do like a man who can keep his promises.” Clint whistled as they waited for the elevator, not telling Bucky that he was perfectly capable of walking by himself. Once they were inside the elevator, Clint put an arm around Bucky’s waist, squeezing slightly. “Got any other promises you want to make?”

“Maybe,” Bucky hummed. When Bucky did not elaborate, Clint poked him. “What?”

“Maybe is not an answer.”

Bucky shrugged, continuing to hum as he and Clint walked to their bedroom. 

_ You’re keeping a secret Mr Barnes. And I will find out what it is. _

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
